1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish scaling devices and more particularly pertains to a new automated fish scaling apparatus for scaling fish on a conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish scaling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish scaling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,472; 5,129,855; 2,279,685; 4,839,942; 1,982,084; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 366,594.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not a housing having a top wall, a first end and second end. A platform. having a bottom surface, a first end and a second end, is hingedly connected to the second end of the housing. A first continuous belt is adapted to carry a fish along a length of the top wall of the housing. A second continuous belt adapted to guide fish is rotatably coupled to a bottom surface of the platform. A first motor rotates the first continuous belt. A first blade for scaling the fish is fixedly mounted on the top wall of the housing. The first blade is located generally adjacent to the second end the housing. A second blade for scaling the fish is fixedly mounted to the bottom surface of the platform. The second blade is located generally adjacent to the second end of the platform.
In these respects, the automated fish scaling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scaling fish on a conveyor belt.